With the development of information and communication and semiconductor technologies, various types of electronic devices have developed into multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, portable electronic devices may provide various multimedia services such as broadcast services, wireless Internet services, camera services, and music playback services.
An electronic device may share content information with at least one external device connected by wire or wirelessly with communication. For example, an electronic device may output a screen of an application supporting a multi-display function on an external display device in an extended mode.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.